


Happy Tentacleween Superman

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [25]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Hyperinflation, M/M, Size Stealing, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Superman just didn’t get Halloween, it was his least favorite holiday growing up, and he didn’t see what was so special about it. As such he decides to skip Halloween and work at the watch tower instead. Things don’t go well.





	Happy Tentacleween Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Happy Tentacleween Superman

Superman just didn’t get Halloween, it was his least favorite holiday growing up, and he didn’t see what was so special about it. As such he decides to skip Halloween and work at the watch tower instead. Things don’t go well.

-x-

Superman was working in the Watch Tower on Halloween. All was quiet, and things were kinda boring. “Come on Supey, come to the party Batman is having its gonna be a lot of fun.” Flash called over the system.

“No thanks, I don’t see what’s so special about today.” he says crossing his arms. “Sure it might be fun for kids but why is even Batman taking part?”

“Well uh...can’t force ya to party Supey, try to have fun. Good luck!” the call ended.

“Good luck?” Superman raised a brow. “What a joke...”

All was quiet, not a call or sign of danger, even intergalactic ones. “What is going on, not like I want something to happen, but it’s almost too quiet.” The lights flickered, and suddenly the power shut off altogether. He tried to call the team over the coms, but all he got was static. “What the heck?” He stands up and heads for the door, but before he could force it open and leave he hears something slithering behind him.

He whips around and sees tentacles appearing from the dark, red and green moving across the ground like snakes. “What on earth?!” the tentacles slither towards him. His eyes glow red and he fires heat beams at the tentacles, only to have no effect. The tentacles lunge for him and he flies up into the air, only to be caught by tentacles from above.

His strength appeared to be useless against the tentacle’s hold. He tried his other abilities only to learn they no longer worked. The tentacles holding him were purple in color, and so long as they held him the man of steel was like any other mortal. The green tentacles glowed and began to touch Superman’s suit.

The touch began to dissolve the fabric, exposing Superman’s body bit by bit. “Stop it! What is this?!” he gasped. His cape evaporated first, then his boots exposing his feet to darkness. More and more skin became exposed, revealing hard muscle and flawless skin. Soon the man of steel was hung helplessly in only his underwear. Broad shoulders, thick arms and legs, sexy back muscles, massive pecs and possibly the sexiest six pack around.

His underwear was a jock strap, so his ass was on full display. “No no no no,” Superman was blushing, and as the green tentacle drew closer he knew what was gonna happen. Sure enough, with one flick his jock strap dissolved and his heavy 14 inch dick fell out and became exposed along with his matching heavy balls.

Superman’s whole face was red, if being bare ass naked and held by tentacles wasn’t bad enough, the tentacles spread him and held him exposing all of him. The red tentacles made their move, their touch almost electric. It tickled the soles of his feet, “Ahh!” His toes curled as the tentacles teased him.

Another two attacked his exposed pits, Superman had never been ticklish before but now he convulsed in a pleasured laughter. His body flexed and convulsed as he laughed wildly. As he laughed his body’s defenses weakened. His nipples hardened into perfect peeks, making excellent targets for the tentacles. Their touch was stimulating enough but as they flicked his nips it sent a huge wave of pleasure straight to his dick.

Superman’s dick pulsed, raising high into the air, it pulsed and throbbed standing high as a symbol of his manliness. The thick dick was as hard as steel and looked like it could split a man in two. It wagged and bobbed as Superman continued to thrash, in laughter and pleasure. His penis twitches and some pre begins to form at the tip.

A new tentacle appears, it was big an orange. It swallows the man of steel’s manhood in one go. “Ohhh!” his cock was enveloped in a warm tightness. He felt the sensations of an orgasm rip through him only something strange occurred, he didn’t cum. Superman felt a strange tingling in his crotch but nothing more.

From here two more red tentacles began to play, caressing his big balls, and bouncing them and fondling his nuts. They pleasure they brought combined with the others, making the kryptonian laugh and cum himself silly. Though again as each orgasm rips the man of steal a new one, he didn’t feel like he was cumming at all.

All he felt was a strange tingling sensation through his penis. Then with each new orgasm the more sensitive he became. ‘What is happening to me? I feel so strange, so hot!’ The orange tentacle release his cock if you could even call it that anymore. Superman gasped as his once steel beam of a dick was now a tiny nail of it’s former self.

From 14 inches down to an adorable 2 incher. It looked quite fitting with his smooth hairless crotch, and made his massive nuts look even more erotic. “What have you done, my cock you...” a red tentacle caressed his tiny tool. In an instant all 12 orgasms hit in one go, the mighty nuts of Superman lurched forward as he came. “Ahhh!” His first spurt launched high into the air and hit the ceiling, the spurts that followed rained down upon Superman’s body, painting his chiseled form in thick manly white. From his face to his toes. His orgasms lasted for several minutes as his dick erupted like a volcano, once his climax ended his tiny rod remained erect. “Why am I still hard, I just came?!”

The tentacles flip him around and proceed to mess with his body, two red tentacles proceed to spank the super ass. Superman was snapped out of his orgasmic stupor to gasp and moan as he was spanked. Being super he’s never really felt a spanking before, and this was far more intense. Not only did each smack make his perfect glutes ripple and jiggle, the force of each smack sent tremors right through his channel, making his hole clench. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah!” he moans and groans, back arching in pleasure.

Superman wiggled, shaking his butt for the tentacles as the sensations dominated him. He came again, more cum erupting from his tiny tool, now pelting the floor below. He was dizzy, the smell of his own cum overwhelming his senses. As much as he tried to clear his head, the pleasure sent him spiraling back, and he was thrown off the edge.

All his common sense and rational thought melted, and seemed to be escaping from his tiny tool. He no longer cared about the size theft, as when he jerked off before he usually only had one shot before his dick softened, now he’s had several orgasms and he’s still hard. ‘This is better, this is the best!’ he drooled. He soon forgot about ever having a big dick altogether.

The red tentacles caressed his muscles, making him crave to be touched and felt up, every caress made his skin feel hot, another new experience. Who knew being super had denied him so many sensations. He started feeling an ache deep in his ass, his hole feeling empty. He didn’t like feeling empty, he wanted to be filled!

“Please more, more, more, more!” he arched his back, meeting the swats of the tentacles. His hole spasmed, parting and opening up. All he got was a red tentacle circling his entrance, but it didn’t penetrate him. It traced his hole like it was putting on lip stick, leaving behind a trail of heat and need. “Ahh please, god please!” he moans.

The lights suddenly came on and Superman was dropped into the sea of his own cum. The door opened and in walked a very naked Martian Manhunter. “Superman are you alright?” The man of steel was on his hands and knees, drenched in cum, skin flushed, and ass cheeks rosy red.

“Yes, I’m okay I...” his words caught in his throat as he eyed the naked alien. “Oh wow!” J’ohn was packing a monstrous 16 incher. ‘That would fill me up good!’ was the thought that passed through Superman’s mind.

“It seems you got tricked this Tentacleween.” Superman wasn’t listening, eyes focused on the big green dick. He gulped as the tool slowly rose gaining an extra inch.

“Please J’ohn...” he turns around, burying his face in his own cum, hands reaching back to spread his cheeks exposing his needy hole. “I need...I need...”

“Don’t worry my friend I know what you need. It is why I am here.” he slaps his big dick down making the man of steel moan. The fat head soon kisses his hole. “Get ready!” Oh he was ready as he bucks back taking the alien cock into his own alien ass.

“YES!” Superman moans.

“Tight!” J’ohn moans. He stuffs Superman full, his big green dick not submitting to the tightness. He fills him all the way down to the root. The man of steel cums, hands free from the anal pleasure. He pounds the super hole for the rest of the night till morning. J’ohn makes Superman cum again and again, adding to the sea of cum beneath him. He whimpers and moans feeling he was missing something.

He got his treat as J’ohn cums deep inside him, filling his stomach full of seed. “So good!” he moans. He passed out from the overload, missing the morning light. The sea of cum vanishing into the void.

Superman got a new appreciation for Halloween, and he became the Justice League’s cum dump all year round.

End


End file.
